A Wrinkle in Time
A Wrinkle in Time is a 2018 film starring Oprah Winfrey, Reese Witherspoon, Mindy Kaling, Storm Reid, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Michael Peña, Zach Galifianakis and Chris Pine, directed by Ava DuVernay, written by Jennifer Lee and Jeff Stockwell and produced by Catherine Hand and Jim Whitaker. Plot Thirteen-year-old middle school student Meg Murry struggles to adjust to her school and home life since her father Alex, a renowned scientist, mysteriously disappeared while studying astrophysics when she was very young. Both Meg and her mother Kate believed he solved the question of humanity's existence and theorized that he was teleported to another world. One evening, Meg's younger brother Charles Wallace welcomes Mrs. Whatsit, a red-haired stranger in an extravagant white dress, into the Murry family house. Mrs. Whatsit claims that the tesseract, a type of space-travel Alex was working on, is real. The next day, while walking their dog, they meet one of Meg's classmates, Calvin O'Keefe He joins them to go to the house of Mrs. Who, a friend of Charles Wallace's and a strange woman who speaks only in quotations. Meg and Charles Wallace invite Calvin to dinner. Afterwards Meg and Calvin go into her backyard where Mrs. Whatsit appears with Mrs. Who and another woman, Mrs. Which. The three reveal themselves as astral travelers and lead Meg, Calvin, and Charles Wallace through a tesseract, taking them to a distant planet named Uriel, third planet from the star Malak in Messier 101. After learning from the flowers that Alex has been to Uriel and since departed, Mrs. Whatsit transforms into a beautiful green flying creature and flies the children into the atmosphere where they see a dark shadow known as The IT. After gaining the women's trust, Meg and the others tesser to another planet called Orion in the 'belt' of the name sake constellation to meet with a seer called Happy Medium to seek his help to find Alex. Happy Medium shows them that Meg's father tessered to Uriel, then Ixchel and got trapped when he tessered to Camazotz, The IT's homeworld. After Mrs. Which explains that The It represents all the greed, anger, pride, selfishness, and low self-esteem in the world, she shows the children personal examples of these characteristics, including an elderly friend and neighbor of Charles Wallace's getting mugged at a bus stop, Meg's school bully Veronica Kiley's extreme self-consciousness about her weight, and that Calvin, despite being popular at school, is forced and abused by his father to be a perfectionist. Given the news that Alex is on dangerous and evil Camazotz, the three Mrs. insist that they all travel back to Earth to regroup and make a plan, but Meg's strong will to not leave without her father overrides the tesseract, and she unintentionally redirects them to Camazotz. Upon arriving in a field on Camazotz, Mrs. Which, Mrs. Whatsit, and Mrs. Who find they are unable to stay because Camazotz's evil is stronger than their light. Before they depart, they bestow gifts: Mrs. Who gives Meg her glasses, Mrs Whatsit gives Meg the knowledge of her faults, and Mrs Which gives the command to never separate. After the Mrs. leave, trees sprout up out of the ground and a forest appears. Meg and Calvin get separated from Charles Wallace by the wild forest. They desperately race to get to the wall to prevent a tornado-earthquake storm called the Land Monster that is destroying the forest. Once creatively getting past the wall, they reunite with Charles Wallace and stumble across an neighborhood where all the children are bouncing balls in perfect sync. After calling their children inside, a lady invites them to come inside her house for a meal, Meg declines the offer and reminds Calvin and Charles Wallace to not trust anyone in Camazotz. Next, the surroundings change and the three children stumble across a beach where they meet The IT in its bodyguard form, Red. He offers the starving children food and tells them that Alex is safe and happy. He says there is nothing to worry about, but Calvin and Meg realize something is wrong when Charles Wallace proclaims that the food tastes like sand. When Red starts repeating the times tables, Charles Wallace is hypnotized by the rhythm, enabling The It to take control of his mind. As Meg and Calvin pursue Red and Charles Wallace, they find themselves in a seemingly empty, white, spherical room after Meg pushes umbrellas out of her way, the "CENTRAL Central Intelligence." Charles Wallace's personality is different and he insults Meg and Calvin, while Red shuts down and disappears. Using Mrs. Who's glasses, Meg discovers and then climbs an invisible staircase to a room where her father is imprisoned. After a tearful reunion, Meg brings Alex out of captivity, but Charles Wallace, under the influence of The IT's power, forcefully drags them to meet his master. As Calvin and Meg fall under The IT's power, Alex opens another tesser and prepares to escape with the children, abandoning Charles Wallace. Meg refuses and projects out of the tesser herself, leaving her alone. When she confronts Charles Wallace, she realizes The IT uses deception and hatred to fuel his power. Expressing her love for her brother and using the knowledge that she is imperfect, Meg frees Charles Wallace and weakens The IT. The three Mrs. congratulate Meg's victory and she and Charles Wallace tesser back home. After returning home, Meg, Charles Wallace reunited with her dad and mom and they assure each other that they love each other. Calvin leaves Meg to talk to his father after saying a few words to Meg and she stares at the sky, thanking the Mrs. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:March 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:American films